Intoxication
by Crunka-MOFU-Kalicious
Summary: Only good things happen at parties right? Alli finds out the hard way that she should keep a better eye on Drew. But hell there's always a twist.


**Intoxication**

**We do NOT own Degrassi; we own other things like sweaters. This story contains lemons and other things. Don't like? Don't read. **

Parties where awesome, except when you lose your boyfriend, feeling slightly tipsy and ready to get her hands on that lovely boyfriend of hers she looked around the party, she ran into a bunch of people she knew from school, but so far no Drew. Seeing Dave she walked over to him and smiled, sipping on the vodka and juice she carried with her. "Dave? Have you seen Drew anywhere?" She asked her frowning when he shook his head. "Not since earlier, he was in the hall with Bianca arguing about something."

Sighing she took another long sip of her drink and walked to were the hall was, her head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy from the amount she'd already drank but whatever that was the point of a party, reaching the hall she stifled a gasp with her hand. There was HER boyfriend and Bianca, going at it like no one could see them in the middle of the damn hall. "What the hell Drew?"

"Al it's not what you think..." He said breaking away from the other but his hand was still on her breast and her hands were in his pants. "Drew, it's exactly what she thinks. He's busy Bhandari run along."

She didn't wait to hear more she just took off back the way she had come, sweeping through the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of vodka from the table. She wasn't going to cry for that fucking jerk, she was going to drink herself stupid though.

It wasn't long for Alli to be completely intoxicated. She was sitting on a couch, next to a couple who were exchanging saliva. Alli frowned and she brought the plastic cup to her lips, and took another sip of the vodka mixed with orange juice. She didn't taste the vodka, but she knew it was in there. Alli sighed again, and she got up, stumbling towards the kitchen once she was finished with her drink.

"I (hic) need another drink." She blabbed her words slurring as she waved the plastic cup in front of the face of the person who was serving the drinks. He only frowned. He knew Alli was intoxicated, but that didn't stop him from serving her another drink. He handed Alli the drink, and she gladly took it, chugging half of it down in front of him.

"I think you have had enough." He said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Alli growled. She walked back to the living room and stumbled into the arms of a tall, strong man. She glanced up and realized that it was Owen Milligan, his deep blue eyes staring her down curiously. Alli laughed nervously and she said, "Sorry, I'm sorry." She pulled away from his arms, and Owen watched her trip, so he reached over and caught her again.

"I think you may have had too much to drink." Owen laughed.

Alli laughed a little.

"Maybe just a little." She giggled.

Alli stayed where she was, taking a moment to try and steady herself, but her head was fuzzy. Looking away from Owen she spotted Drew and Bianca. She couldn't stop herself tears welled up and fell from her eyes. Pulling away from a now confused Owen she tried to push through the people, forgetting her coat and going outside into the frigid air.

"I hate him." She said to herself collapsing onto the side walk, to intoxicated to feel the cold even though she was sitting there in a tank top shivering. Bring her hands to her face she cried.

Owen pinned his dark eyebrows together, and then looked over at where Alli glanced. He spotted Drew and Bianca, and frowned. He followed Alli outside the house, grabbing his coat, because he knew it was cold. Owen found Alli sitting against the curb, crying her eyes out. Owen sat down next to her and asked timidly, "Are you okay?" So, the question was sort of an understatement.

He knew something was wrong, but he wanted to hear it from her. Alli glanced over at him with tear stained eyes and she didn't hesitate in answering, her words blabbing right out of her mouth.

"Drew cheated on me with that slut, Bianca."

Alli wiped her face as she watched Owen nodded his head, she than hugged herself still shivering. "I don't understand why." She said softly still crying. "Bianca has a way about her." Owen said gently like he was trying not to hurt her feelings. It just made Alli snort. "Yeah she's a slut."

Using her hands to hide her face again she cried silently. She had taken him back and this is what happened and she would bet that it wasn't the first time he had cheated on her with that whore. She wanted to go in there and punch her in the face. But she just couldn't.

Owen looked down at the jacket he brought with him, and then glanced over at Alli's shaking form. He draped the jacket over her shoulders and responded with a short laugh, "Okay so Bianca's a slut, but you don't have to cry. Drew is nothing to cry about, I always knew he was a douche bag, he just doesn't know how to treat girls, especially ones who are too cute to be crying."

Alli smiled faintly at him when she turned her face towards him. She slipped her arms into the jacket, and sighed heavily. Alli watched her breath disappear in the air and she asked, "What are you doing out here anyway? You're not stalking me are you?"

Owen laughed and he said, "No, I just don't like seeing a pretty girl like you crying, so I thought I'd check up on you, plus it's a party and things can get really scary at night."

Alli nodded her head. "Yeah, I should just go home.' She said to drunk to really catch that Owen was flirting with her. She stood and nearly fell and if it wasn't for Owen being there she would have. For the second time that night she found herself in his arms. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Causing him to chuckle at her. When she managed to separate herself she shivered from the cold again, he was so warm. "I need another drink." She said, though it was clear she didn't. But it took away from wanting to be in his arms again. She shouldn't want that. She just found Drew cheating on her.

"No, you just need to lay down. Come on, I'll take you inside." Owen said. He held her around the waist, and slowly took her inside the house blaring with loud music. It wasn't long until Drew bumped into the two. Owen and Drew glared at each other, and Drew stated, "What are you doing with Alli?"

Owen tried his hardest NOT to laugh. Alli switched glances between the two and said, "Drew just go away, you've done enough damage."

"Yeah Drew, listen to the girl who's heart you broke." Owen said his voice full of venom.

Drew growled, "So you go off with Owen, nice Alli, I could explain." He said looking at the two.

Alli laughed, but there was no humour in it. "Explain that her hand was down your pants and yours was in her shirt?" She shook her head and had to lean heavily into Owen. "I've had sex before Andrew, I know what I saw." She hadn't meant to say that but whatever.

She would have pushed away but Owen held her close to his side. "Can't break a heart that's already broken. Damaged goods right here." She said looking away from both of them.

"You'll regret this when you're sober Alliah." Drew said trying to grab her from Owen.

"Drew, just back off." Owen said, shoving at his chest when he tried to grab Alli. Owen may be a dick, but he doesn't like it when guys try and grab girls as forcefully as Drew did. Alli's head was spinning, spinning to the point where she was going to end up either throwing up, or passing out in the next few minutes. Owen shoved Drew out of the way and headed down the hall, trying to find an empty room so Alli could lay down.

"Drew is such an ass." He muttered, causing a small laugh to spill from Alli's lips. She knew this too. Drew really is an ass, and she didn't understand why she gave him a second chance.

Owen was just about to help her lay on the bed when she stopped. Hand going to her mouth, "Bathroom." She said her face going pale. Apparently vomiting had won out over passing out. Looking around he spotted a bathroom joined to the room the where in a quickly got her there.

Ungracefully she fell to the floor and hugged the toilet heaving. She didn't even care that her hair was loose; she just wanted to puke and feel better. It was only when her hair was pulled over her shoulders that she realized that he hadn't left her.

"Feel better?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood. Alli nodded slightly and she blindly reached up and flushed the toilet. She refused to look him in eye again when she stood up, so she walked to the sink and rinsed her mouth out with water. Owen helped her to the bed, and watched as she lay down, and started to cry again, only silently. He felt bad, because he really didn't like to see a girl cry.

"He's not worth it, Alli." He stated

Alli nodded her head. "I know I just feel so stupid." And she did she had tried so hard to be what he wanted. He didn't want a clinging girlfriend so she had backed off, yet when he wanted to make out it was something that needed to be done. "I'm an idiot." She mumbled still crying.

Owen sighed and sat on the bed next to her and gently rubbed her back. "He's the idiot." He said and she just shook her head. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked confused, she still couldn't look at him.

"Well," Owen started as he continued to gently rub her back, "I figured I'd take care of you, seeing as no one else is doing it." Owen was trying to lighten up the mood, seeing as she asked a question that he didn't know how to answer. He was a little confused as to why he was being nice to her. Maybe he liked her? He wasn't sure.

Alli snorted and sighed, she must look like a mess right now...hell she was a mess. "I'm fine you don't have to stay." She said looking at a spot on the wall that was all fuzzy from her inability to focus. "I can take care of myself." her voice wasn't very convincing.

Suddenly the door opened and Bianca poked her head in. "Owen, there you are. I scored some pot, want to come smoke?" She asked seeing Alli and laughed. "Awe poor baby Bhandari, bad night."

Owen looked down at Alli, and then back at Bianca. He licked the corner of his lip and weighed his options. Does he want to go and get high, and leave a girl who is not really herself, and possibly end up taken advantage of, or does he want to stay with her until she feels loads better?

"Bianca, just leave." He said. Bianca arched a fine eyebrow and asked, "Why?" He didn't need to tell her twice, only glared heavily at Bianca. She snorted and muttered something along the lines of "You're ridiculous." She slammed the door behind her. Owen looked down at Alli and said, "I'm not leaving you alone."

Alli finally took the risk and looked at him a small smile on her lips. "Thanks." She didn't really want to be alone right now. She just wanted things to go right. Just once. "Such a fuck up." She said thinking it was soft enough that he wouldn't hear.

No such luck he heard. "Don't say shit like that." He said shaking his head and laying out on the bed beside her, hell she couldn't believe that he had given up a chance to get high with the slut, to lay here with her while she was drunk.

"He's the one that fucked up. You were just so anxious to think that he was going to change." Owen added, even if it may have been a little bit harsh. He didn't want to make Alli feel worse than she already did. Alli smiled faintly and she looked up at the ceiling. Owen and Alli sat in silence for a few minutes before Alli asked hesitantly, "Do you think I'm... stupid for giving him a second chance, even though I may have known that he wasn't going to change?"

Owen glanced over at her and he searched her face for some sort of answer.

"I think you're just too young. You were blinded by love, which caused you to think he was right for you." Owen responded finally.

Alli shook her head. "I don't think I loved him...I wanted to...but after the last time it...I forced myself to feel it." She didn't know if that made sense, but she had tried so hard to feel that love she had felt before he had fucked everything up the first time, but she hadn't been able to. "If I was more like her he wouldn't cheat." Stupid to say but that's how she felt.

She hadn't had sex with Drew, didn't want to risk feeling like she had after sleeping with Johnny and she had loved him...not then but later. Snorting she started laughing. "I'm a screw up. I'd run away Owen. I'll mess up your life too."

"That's bull-crap and you know it." Owen said. Alli frowned and looked over at him. She shrugged and sat up, holding her head. She said, "I need an aspirin or something, I can feel this headache coming." Owen laughed.

"I'm sure there's some in the bathroom there." He pointed towards the door, and watched Alli stumble to the bathroom.

Alli searched the bathroom cursing when she dropped the aspirin. The bottle opened and the little read pills ended up all over the floor. Finding a cup she filled it with water and then sat down, picking up the small white pills and putting them into the bottle.

After a few moments of sitting and putting pills in the bottle she gave up and tossed the bottle against the wall anger. Causing them to spill out all over the floor again. "Fuck."

"Need some help?" Owen asked as he walked into the bathroom. Alli shrugged and she watched as Owen got down and started to pick up the pills. He handed one to her, and both looked into each other's eyes, their faces inches apart. He turned away and muttered something in coherent under his breath.

Alli looked down at the pill in her hand, licking her lips she popped it into her mouth and washed it down with the water she had grabbed. Being sure to drink the entire glass she helped pick up the aspirin and than just sat there looking at the floor, why did she want him to kiss her so bad?

Probably because he was being nice to her. Sighing she felt a tear slip out and she mumbled something close to. "desperate." making no attempt to get up or wipe her face. Allah what was her problem?

Owen looked over at her and both got up at the same time. He looked down at her, and she glanced up at him with curious brown eyes. It wasn't until moments later where Owen had his lips crushed over hers, both kissing furiously, quickly, and sloppily.

Kissing Owen wasn't what she had expected, had she expected anything? No but this was different than her usual kiss. This was intense and sloppy but she didn't care. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled herself closer, moaning softly as he deepened the kiss.

She didn't even care that her lungs were crying for oxygen, it was like she had forgotten she could breathe through her nose.

Owen wrapped his arms around her waist, and pushed her up against the wall, crushing her body between him and the wall. Before pulling away, he had softly nibbled on her bottom lip, and stared her in the eye.

"Sorry." He muttered, now realizing that he kissed a girl that he barely talked to.

Panting Alli shook her head, looking him in the eye as well. His were so blue. "I'm not." Sure they didn't talk all that much but hell. Yeah even her thoughts were mixed up, she was pressed against his body and the hard wall and she didn't even care.

Licking her lips she looked at him, watching as he watched her tongue dart out, to sooth the spot he had nibbled on.

Owen leaned down and he kissed her again, only more softly. He reached up and cupped her face, while the other hand stay rested on her hip. He started to guide her out of the bathroom, and then deposited her on the bed, his body towered over hers, since he was much taller than she.

Owen leaned down and he kissed her again, only more softly. He reached up and cupped her face, while the other hand stay rested on her hip. He started to guide her out of the bathroom, and then deposited her on the bed, his body towered over hers, since he was much taller than she.

"Nothing." He breathed. Owen began kissing her neck and asked softly, "Is this okay?" He didn't want to push her into doing something she didn't want, so he was a little sceptical about this. Owen felt her nod and he continued leaving small kisses up and down her neck.

Alli tilted her head to the side and sighed, her hands moving to wrap around his neck again, the aspirin and water helped to remove the alcohol induced fog, she was very aware of what was going on and she was very okay with it...

Hands moved up her sides and pushed the jacket down, help she took her arms out of the sleeves and let it fall under her before reaching for him again. She was about to pull him closer when someone banged on the door and started opening it. Reminding her it wasn't locked. "Lock it?"

Owen pulled away from her, and he shut the door, and locked it, and then turned to her. Alli giggled and Owen walked to her. He sat down on the bed and was about to begin kissing her again. Owen licked her lips, and pressed his tongue passed her lips when she parted them. Alli kissed him back with the same amount of passion he poured in the kiss.

Alli had a small oh my god moment it hits you what your actually doing but she didn't stop. She'd see where things went...she could always say that she was drunk in the morning. But she was nervous too; it had been almost a year since she had slept with anyone. Separating her mouth from his she pressed a kiss on his jaw, before moving to his neck.

Nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Owen groaned, and he pushed her to lay on her back, up towards the bed so they weren't hanging off it. Alli continued to kiss his neck, before she trailed her kisses back up to his mouth. They kissed again, and Alli started to tug at the hem of his shirt. He took a hint, and removed his lips from hers, only to remove the shirt. Alli reached up and she trailed her fingers up and down his well built body and then pulled him down to kiss her again.

Moaning softly against his mouth her hands explored his chest and back, his mouth on hers as his body settled on hers, without adding to much weight. Like he was afraid to crush her slim body with hers. Smiling into the kiss she trailed her nails down his back.

She was still fully clothed but it would be him who made that move, she wasn't just going to take her shirt off. She was more than happy to explore his chest though. So different from Drew's, not that she was actually comparing. Owen would win hands down.

Owen moved his lips back down to her neck where he sucked on the now heated flesh. Alli chewed on her bottom lip, trying to stifle the moan that threatened to escape her lips when Owen sucked on her skin. He moved his hands inside her shirt, touching her soft, flat stomach, before he pulled on it.

"Can I?" He asked against her lips. Alli swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Owen added.

Alli shook her head. "You can." She was so nervous and she wasn't even sure why. What if he didn't like what he saw? Pushing the thought away she pushed him gently and grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up and over her head. Showing her purple and black lace bra. It was a push up and did lovely things to her breasts but she looked away a blush on her cheeks.

Owen couldn't help but stare. She was such a small girl, and she had a nice set. Owen dipped down and he kissed her chest, before moving to her cleavage, placing small gentle love bites here and there while his hands moved up and down her sides, teasing her. Alli whined and she arched her back, begging him without words to touch her. Owen licked her sternum, and looked up into her now dilated eyes

Alli panted and tried to pull him closer to her, she hand felt like this before. Biting her lip she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his and kissed him deeply, her hand moving down his sides to the front of his jeans where she gently rubbed him. Boldness wasn't new, this kind of boldness was. And she was slightly shocked at her actions, but she didn't break the kiss.

Owen felt her hand against him, and he groaned lightly. He grasped her hand and pinned both of her wrists above her head and he whispered, "I'm in charge here." Alli tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, but she let out an uncontrollable loud moan when his hands reached up and cradled themselves over her breasts through her bra.

She arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip. It's been a while since she had gotten this sort of attention, so it felt absolutely amazing to her. Owen reached around her back and he unclasps her bra, discarding it to the side.

Alli blushed and arched her back again, though her first thought was to cover herself, god she felt so inexperienced. But she knew he's heard her say she'd had sex. Before she could really think about not doing it her arm moved to cover her chest. Her free hand was resting on his hip.

Her fingers trailing under the hem. She was a weird combination of shyness and boldness.

Owen reached up and he pulled her arm away from her chest. He said, "You don't have to worry about being shy Alli. It's okay." Owen kissed her lips chastely.

"Just relax." He whispered.

Alli nodded. "I...it's been a while." she said moaning as he sucked on the skin of her neck. Pulling away he frowned looking at her. "A while?" She guessed he thought she was sleeping with Drew, but she hadn't. Swallowing she looked away and sighed. Relaxing as he pressed another kiss to her collarbone and then the hollow of her throat.

"How long is a while?" He asked.

Alli tried to respond, but it was hard as his small love bites, kisses, and licking drew closer and closer to her breasts. Owen stopped and placed his chin on her chest, just so she could answer him. The blush on her cheeks grew darker and she answered with, "Almost two years."

Owen blinked a few times and he pressed his lips to a line.

Alli sighed and watched as he moved to sit beside her. She crossed her arms over herself and looked away. "I...we can pretend this didn't happen if you want." She said softly, moving to sit near the head board one arm covering her chest as she reached for her shirt.

She guesses whatever this was, it was finished...and well that hurt more than Drew cheating on her

"Alli, I didn't mean for-I just... sorry ha ha, it's fine, and I'm okay with it. I just don't want to push you if you're not ready for sex again, me knowing that we were just about to. I don't want it to be awkward." Owen said. Alli glanced over at him and she now regretted saying what she said. Okay, she was nervous, and she didn't know how to react without ruining the moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... god I'm sorry." They both shared a laugh.

Shaking her head she smiled. "I ruined the moment...sorry." He shook his head and grabbed her leg pulling her to him again. "It's okay." She shook her head. "It's not, I want this." And she did she wanted it a lot and he couldn't lie it was clear he did too. She could feel it.

Reaching over she ran her hand over his denim covered erection. "I'm just not as good at this as someone more experienced."

Owens's breath hitched when she grabbed him, and he smirked lightly. He didn't care if she was experienced to say the least; he only cared she was going to have some fun. And that was a promise. Owen leaned in to kiss her and he reached up and traced his fingers up and down her inner thigh, making her body tense up a little.

At least she knew she could make him feel something. She reached for his belt tugging at it, only stopping when his hands moved from her thigh to right over her. He rubbed harder against her than she did to him but then she didn't mind. Arching she tightened her grip and moaned. a soft. "Oh." Slipping from her lips.

Owen softened the pressure he placed between her legs, and rubbed her a little faster while Alli shakily undid his belt. He stopped his ministrations all together when her hand reached into his pants and boxers. Alli blushed ten different shades of red and she yelped when he pushed her underwear to the side, and pushed his index finger inside.

Alli panted and glanced up at him, Owen didn't waste any time. She was lost for a moment before she realizes she was still just holding him in her hand. Squeezing she moved her hand down and up, not sure how much pressure to apply, this two was new. But the moan he let out was enough to encourage her. And well she didn't stop her hips from moving as he pushed another finger into her.

Their movements were both in sync. Owen groaned loud, and he leaned forward and crushed his lips on her neck, resisting the urge to bite her flesh as she moved her hand faster. He plunged his fingers in and out, rewarding himself with a low moan from her throat.

Alli bit her lip and closed her eyes, her head dropping back. She hadn't felt like this is so long if ever. Moaning again she squeezed a little hard and pulled twisting her hand at the tip. She pushed at his jean's since they were more in the way than not.

Owen pulled his fingers out and circled that one sensitive spot, causing her body to shake. He clenched his jaw, trying his hardest not to moan loud than he wanted to. Alli says she's not experienced, but she damn well knew what to do. It felt amazing, and it was better than he had received in a while.

She didn't stop herself from moaning, and she was determined to get something more than a muffled groan from him. Whimper at the sudden loss she tensed when he circled that spot so close to actually touching her. Starting from the top she squeezed and moved her hand down doing the same twist at the tip. Using the precum to make her hand slide over him better.

Owen couldn't hold it much any longer, he let a slightly loud moan fall from his lips and his hips jerked at the sudden action. He pushed his fingers back inside, and thrust them in deep, pressing against her sweet spot, earning the loudest moan from her.

Alli momentarily let go to push against his fingers. "Oh shit." She said ending on another moan. God damn. She reached back over and he continued her action from before. Damn she like the fact he was so close to losing it.

Owen was close too, he could feel it. It wasn't long before he released all the built up pleasure in her hand, and he soon relaxed on the bed. Alli pulled her hand out of his pants and wiped it with the sheets. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. Owen cracked his eye open and she asked nervously, "H-how was I? I mean you know." Owen tried not to laugh.

Alli blushed again.

Alli rolled so she was on her stomach hiding her chest again. She was serious about that question. How was she supposed to know if she was doing something right if she didn't ask? She closed her eyes and used her hand to cover her face with her hand.

Embarrassed yes she was.

Owen laughed at her face and said honestly, "You were really good. Better than most of the girls who are experienced." Alli peaked through her fingers, just to see if he was telling the truth. And he was, he wasn't lying, he liked it so much more. Alli sighed in relief and grabbed her shirt, throwing it on, not bothering to put her bra on. Owen fixed his jeans and lay on his back.

"Sooo." He said.

Alli smiled a bit. "So, what now?" She was serious hell if she knew proper bedroom talk. Or what to do after. She looked at him and smiled a bit before crossing her legs. She didn't even bother button her jeans again.

Owen was just about to answer, until the sound of the door handle being jiggled interrupted him. Owen rolled his eyes and shouted, "Go away!"

The door stopped and Owen continued, "We can get out of here? This party is a total bore."

Alli raised a brow and nodded. "Okay, I should probably re-dress properly then." She said blush, it wasn't that she didn't want people know what they were doing she just didn't want to advertise so loudly.

Owen nodded and he started to pull his discarded shirt back on. It didn't take them long to exit the room, and they were soon walking out of the half empty house. He walked to his car, and unlocked the door for her. Alli climbed in and he walked around and climbed into the driver's side. He turned the ignition on, and asked, "Where would you like to go?"

"I have no idea, anywhere." She said with a shrug looking out the window and chuckling as she saw Drew glaring at them from the door. He was such an ass he could think what he wanted. She leaned back in the seat and smiled at him.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked looking back at to Owen who was watching her. "What?"

"Well, I'm starving." Owen said, dropping a hint.

"I say we go and get something to eat. My treat." Owen smirked as he drove down the road.

"Okay." Alli was okay with food, though her stomach was still a little rolling but she was a bit confused if that was the booze she had consumed or the whole sitting beside the guy she had just gotten off with in the bedroom of someone's house. "Oh shit."

She said covering her mouth, her eyes wide.

"What?" Owen asked, not quite sure of her sudden "outburst". Alli glanced over at him and scratched the side of her head lightly.

"It's nothing." She responded tentively. Owen blinked a few times and shrugged it off. He pulled up to a fast food restaurant that was still open and turned the car off.

Alli got out of the car and waited for him to walk around, when he met up with her she walked side by side with him, she didn't in anyway think that anything that happened meant anything more than mutual satisfaction. She wasn't always dumb.

"You can order anything you want." He said as they entered the restaurant. Owen stood behind her as he watched her scan the menu for something suitable to eat. She wasn't as hungry, so she ended up just getting medium fries, and a small drink.

Alli watched him order food, leaning on the counter. She couldn't stop looking at him, he probably thought that she was weird but whatever it was done. Smiling she looked away watching a few people coming and going from the restaurant. "So?" She said with a shy smile sipping her drink.

"So" He repeated. Owen waited next to the line for his food and he would occasionally glance at Alli, who was busy looking around, her lips still wrapped around the straw. Owen quickly looked away when she glanced up at him and then he turned around, and grabbed the tray full of food. Owen walked around the line of people and headed to the back, sitting in an empty seat.

Alli chuckled and took a seat beside him grabbing a fry, she'd seen him glance at her while she was drinking, setting her pop down she smiled and bravely used her foot to feel up his leg. She didn't know where all this was coming from but well she knew he liked her so why not play a bit.

Looking at the fries she grabbed one and popped it into her mouth like she wasn't doing anything. Owen glanced down and watched her foot move up and down his leg. He glanced up at her and noticed that she was looking around; making believe that she wasn't doing ANYTHING. Owen grabbed one of his fries and tossed it at her face.

Alli laughed. "What?" She didn't stop though just grabbed another fry and ate it casually before picking up the one he had tossed at her and tossing it back in his face. "Something bothering you, Owen?" It was weird not saying his last name. But she could probably get used to it.

Owen frowned and he shook his head no. He only started to eat his meal of course. Alli's foot continued to brush up and down his leg, and frankly he didn't mind it at all.

Food finished she rested her head on her hand looked around, every now and then she would move her foot against his leg, not really thinking about it now. She was busy thinking about how easy this was. She chuckled. "He's never even seen me topless." Maybe that was why he went for Bianca.

"You must have the worst impression of me." She said shaking her head and turning to look at him.

"Who Drew? Well that's a shocker, you have a nice body." Owen stated. "And no, I don't have the worst impression for you." He added. Owen grabbed her foot from under the table.

Alli gasped softly when he grabbed her foot and then sent him a questioning glance. "Yes Drew...I was trying to do the whole relationship thing right...that blew up in my face." She shook her head looking away, trying to pretend he wasn't still holding her foot.

Owen blinked a few times.

"Well, the reason for his cheating is obvious, if you don't mind me saying so that is." Owen said, giving her a questioning look, hoping she wouldn't be upset for what he was about to say. When Alli nodded he said, "He cheated on you because you wouldn't put out right? So, he went to 'the next best thing', which ended up in you getting hurt." Alli sucked on her bottom lip and thought about it.

Alli sighed and looked away before trying to pull her foot away. It was great knowing that it was her fault that another relationship had failed. Maybe she just wasn't cut out to do this kinda thing. Trying again to remove her foot from his grasp she tugged but he just tightened his grip. Just holding her there.

"So, it's my fault?" She asked.

"No, it's his fault; you were wanting to wait of course right? And he didn't, since he's a douche bag." Owen responded as he removed her bright pink stiletto heel. Alli realized what he was doing and her eyes grew wide.

"Owen, where in a restaurant." She had to grit her teeth as he rubbed her foot. Who knew she would be into something like that. "It wasn't like I said no to everything; I just thought it would be better if we waited for the actual sex part." She sighed a bit as he continued what he was doing.

"In truth it just wasn't the greatest the first time and I wasn't sure I wanted a repeat."

"Ah, that makes sense." Owen said as he started to massage her foot, making her think that he was going to tickle her. Alli relaxed and the two fell silent for a few minutes. Owen licked his bottom lip and asked, "Is there a certain time you have to be home? It is a little after twelve." Alli scratched the side of her head.

Alli shook her head. "No my parents aren't home and even if they were they think I'm staying over at Jenna's." The plan had been to be out really late, go home and crash. It had been brilliant since Sav was out too. With their parents actually in Ottawa looking at a college.

She could help but moan softly as he massaged her foot and she stopped herself from doing it again by biting down into her lip. "Are you tired? We can leave."

"Oh no I'm not tired. I just didn't want to bring you home at a late time and have your parents scream at me for it." Owen and Alli laughed at the same time.

"No parents.' She said looking around the room and spotting a girl from Degrassi staring at them; well she was actually shooting daggers at Alli. Looking back to Owen she frowned. "Someone you know?" She could know the girl but she hadn't been back to Degrassi in almost four months.

Biting her lip to stop herself from moaning again she sighed. "Keep that up and I might fall asleep on you." She sighed again as he massaged her arch and she couldn't help it she said what she was thinking. "Magic hands." He had magic fucking hands.

Alli giggled and she pulled her foot back from him. She was only moments away from falling asleep on him. His hands were amazing, and she liked the fact that he was a great massager, but she wasn't about to fall asleep in a fast food restaurant.

"Where would you like to go now?" Owen asked.

Alli put her hand across the table for her shoe, he handed her the pink hell and she chuckled as she bent to put it on. "I don't care." she bit her lip. "You don't have to entertain me Owen...just because of everything."

And no she wasn't implying that, that was the only reason he wanted to be with her. Standing she waited, when he stood she shook her head he was still so much taller than her, even in her stilettos.

"Well, we can always just go drive out somewhere and just sit and talk, no I'm not a creeper and I won't try anything on you, unless you want me to." Owen waggled his eyebrows at her, but Alli shook her head and laughed sarcastically. He followed her out of the restaurant and walked to unlock the door for her.

Alli couldn't help herself when she brushed against him. It really wasn't her fault that she enjoyed hearing his breath catch. She smiled like she had no idea what she had just done before leaning down so she could sit. "I'm good with talking and sitting as long as we have some heat, its cold out.

"Okay, that's fine." Owen smiled. He turned the ignition on the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. Alli reached up and she started to play around with the buttons, trying to turn the heat on. Once it was on, she sighed and placed her hands on the vents, warming her hands. Owen had drove to the park, and he turned the car off, leaving the engine running.

Alli kicked her shoes off and curled up on the seat. "So what should we talk about?" She asked before reaching back and pulling her hair into a mess bun/ponytail thing. She was interested in knowing more about Owen. She just had to stop thinking about what they did at the party.

And the fact that he was close enough that she could lean over and kiss him again. Just like that, would he push her away or would he return it?

"Well, I hardly know a thing about you, so tell me about yourself." Owen said as he slouched in the driver's seat, and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

Alli blew out a breath. "Um let's see, I have a tone of stupid things I've done, I like the gym and shopping." She tapped her nail against her chin. "I have six piercings." She shrugged. "Not much to know.

"Six piercings? Where?" Owen asked a little bit more interested in the fact that she had more piercings than he counted.

"My ears and belly button." She chuckled and opened her coat, lifting her shirt, surprised he hadn't seen it, considering it was pink and sparkly."How did you miss it?" Most people didn't know she had so many in her ears either though.

She smiled as he reached out and gave her piercing a light tug, before running his fingers over the soft skin of her stomach causing her breath to catch.

"Guess I was too distracted with your chest to notice." He said honestly, causing Alli t blush heavily.

"You seemed surprised then too." she had seen the surprised look on his face. It was flattering? She took her coat off and covered her legs with it. "Tell me about Owen." She wanted to know more about him too.

"Uhh, I'm a huge football fan; I haven't been in a relationship for over two years now. I hate milk, but I'll eat it with cereal, I have a thing for girls with dark hair." Owen trailed off, leaving Alli staring blankly and curiously at him.

She took it all in and nodded her head, it explained some of the things about him...she searched her head for something else to tell him. "Johnny Dimarco was my first everything." She shook her head and picked at her coat. "I've had to be tested for HPV, I'm clean." She said quickly.

"Bad things usually happen to me."

"Johnny Dimarco? Where have I heard that name before?" Owen muttered as he stared blankly at the dashboard. Alli shrugged her shoulders and watched him think. She giggled when he made a funny face and said, "Never mind, but anyway. I understand where you're coming from with the whole 'bad things usually happen to me' bit." I can say so myself. I'm a walking bad luck charm." Owen laughed as well as Alli.

"Well in math class to negatives usually equal a positive." She mumbled blushing it sounded like a cheesy pick up line. Looking away from him she stared out the window, watching snow fall from the trees. She really had just used a really cheesy line unintentionally but still.

Owen laughed again.

"I'll give you credit for trying with that pick up line." He joked. Alli turned to face him and stuck her tongue out. Owen rolled his eyes.

"I didn't...oh never mind." She said shaking her head. She'd said there was no taking it back now. "Well did it work a little at least, so I know if I should use it again? Being single again, I have to up my game." She was only half teasing, she was single again after all...but she didn't really have a game.

"Just a little bit." Owen responded. He sighed heavily and glanced out the window, and then reached up and drew a small pathetic smiley face on the fogged up glass.

Alli chuckled and leaned over making her own silly face completely forgetting that she should probably not be practically draping her body over his, she was so intent on the smiley she was drawing she nearly fell on him when he cleared his throat.

Turning her head she realized how close she was to him. "Sorry."

"It's all good." He muttered, looking down at her cute face. Alli blushed and she moved away from him, having Owen stare at her lightly.

She watched him for a moment than looked away thinking. Taking a deep breath she decide to just get it out of her system. Turning her head she grabbed his coat and pulled on it so she didn't have to be in his lap than she pressed her lips to his. She didn't know why she wanted to kiss him again but she did...so she was.

Owen was taken aback from the kiss, not really expecting it. He only responded, by reaching up and cupping her face in his hands. Alli mentally sighed in relief when he didn't push her off him, so she deepened the kiss by being bold and tracing her tongue along his bottom lip.

She thought she would be able to control this but no, as soon as he opened his mouth to hers he quickly took over, leaving her breathless when she pulled away, her chest raising and falling rapidly as she sucked in air. It was so much more intense than she was used too.

"Something wrong?" Owen asked.

"No? Why?" She asked confused. Had she done or not done something? She had no idea.

"Nothing, nothing." Owen muttered. They sat in silence, aside from the tapping noises Owen made with his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Should I have not done that?" She asked confused things had been good. "I ruin things, so much for the whole negative and a negative being good." She said rambling. Leave it to her to fuck things up. Damn.

"No no, I liked it." Owen said as he began to panic. Alli looked over at him and smiled a little. She felt a little relieved and before she could say anything, Owen had pulled her to him, and crushed his lips over hers.

Alli shift slightly, but face it making out with a wheel pressed against you was awkward, she didn't care she joined into the kissed, even wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning when he nipped her lip. This kiss was much like the first. Frantic, sloppy and so good.

Owen grasped her hips and continued to furiously kiss her, making her whimper when he chewed on her bottom lip softly again.

She would have moved more but she couldn't not really she was half in his lap and half in her own seat pulling away she kissed the corner of his mouth than his jaw. "The wheel isn't the sexiest thing to have poking me in the ribs." She said with a teasing smile.

"Well let's get in the back." Owen said. Alli nodded and she crawled over the seats, and Owen did the same, his body lay on top of hers and they started to kiss yet again.

Alli didn't understand the intensity she felt for Owen, where had it come from? But she didn't fight it. She slowly moved her hands up the back of shirt enjoy the play of muscles tensing under her palms. Her mouth not leaving his. Her only wish was there was more space in the back seat.

Wrapping her leg around his she pulled him close and arched against him. Moaning against his mouth at the contact. Even he moaned as his erection was forced to rub against.

Owen pulled his head away, breaking the kiss. He thrust his hips back and forth against hers, making sure she could feel him. Alli moaned, the tension between her legs grew, making her want Owen more, and more than she did now. Owen dipped down and he sucked on the skin of her long, tanned neck. She tilted her head to the side, and whimpered and moan.

What he was doing to her was sending her straight over the edge, and she didn't know how long she could take it.

Alli whimpered and closed her eyes. Her muscles clenched and she knew she was close; she was going to lose herself in the back seat of Owens car. Nails biting into the other's shoulders she smirked and moved her hips with his. She wasn't going to be the only one.

The spot on her neck was tender and she was happy it was winter and that she could cover the hickey she knew would be there with a scarf. Moving slightly she pulled his head up, pecking Owen on the lips as he looked at her in confusion before she moved her head to his neck. Her turn she could leave a mark too.

Owen sucked in a breath when her teeth lightly bit into his skin. His flesh was sensitive, but he didn't care. Alli pulled away and she let out a loud uncontrollable moan when he jerked his hips up, hard. Owen smirked and he did it again. Alli clenched his shoulders and her hips only thrust up to meet his. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle her loud moans.

Owen assumed she was enjoying this, so he reached up and cradled her breast in his hand, giving it a light squeeze before gently massaging it, sending pleasure ripples all over Alli's tingling body.

He seemed to know what she wanted and she wanted to make him feel the same things. Letting go over her lip she gently nipped at his neck again sucking gently, but enough to leave a mark, using her tongue she soothed away the slight sting from her teeth causing him to moan. Removing her hands from his shoulders she trailed them down his back grabbing his ass as he pushed against her, adding to the pressure for both of them.

Between his erection and the denim she was so close, closing her eyes she relaxed just enjoying all the feelings, moaning softly she was hanging on by a thread. It was only when he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth that she slipped, even through her shirt it was too much and she came moaning his name. "Owen." Her voice didn't even sound like hers. To her.

He glanced up at her, a smirk playing at his lips. Owen sucked on the hardening piece of flesh through her shirt. She arched her back and watched as he lifted her shirt up, and he kissed her sternum, his hands moved up and he softly grabbed her breasts, his thumbs brushed over her nipples, causing her to gasp and toss her head back. Owen liked the way that sounded, so he softly moved the tips of his fingers in circular motion over them, causing Alli to cry out.

Alli panted her chest rising and falling; she was so sensitive it felt like he was touching her everywhere. He wasn't though and she still hadn't come, even though she had... mind in a pleasure induced fog she tried to think of something she could do for him. She could give him another hand job...

Getting another idea, she gently pushed him away, not saying anything to the look of confusion on his face. She'd keep him guess. Moving so she was sitting and he had to do the same she smirked. Reaching for his belt.

Owen didn't push her away, because he knew what she was going to do. He watched as Alli removed his belt, and tossed it over the seat. The button of his jeans came next, and he helped her remove his pants. Alli reached into his boxers and grabbed him, making him suck in a breath and clench his jaw. She smirked and applied a tighter grip as she slowly moved her fist up and down, starting a teasing pace.

Owen didn't push her away, because he knew what she was going to do. He watched as Alli removed his belt, and tossed it over the seat. The button of his jeans came next, and he helped her remove his pants. Alli reached into his boxers and grabbed him, making him suck in a breath and clench his jaw. She smirked and applied a tighter grip as she slowly moved her fist up and down, starting a teasing pace.

Owen let out a low moan, when she continued twisting her hand in a corkscrew motion. His hips jerked a little, as he tried to get her to move her hand faster. Alli took that as a hint, and she moved her fist faster, making him moan again. While biting her lip, she smiled lightly, feeling better that she could make him make small noises, that Owen didn't know he could do.

Alli watched him continuing her actions for a moment. Stopping and then continuing he made the best noises, leaning over she pressed a kiss to his jaw before moving down his neck nipping and sucking at the skin. She nipped a bit harder than she meant too when his hand came up too wrap around in her hair tugging. Moaning she gasped and stilled for a second.

Her eyes widening when he loosed his grip. She hadn't realized what a turn on hair pulling could be. Clearing her mind she went back to make him fall over that edge.

Alli sucked on the life-force that beat rapidly behind Owens pale flesh, he pulled on her hair again, and Alli moaned against his skin. She pulled back and continued her ministrations. Owen gasped, and groaned low. He was so close.

It was amazing what you felt...well when you really just let yourself feel. He was close she could tell, so she gripped a little tighter and moved a little faster, twisting near the end. She enjoyed when he tugged on her hair and it almost felt like she was going to fall over that edge again herself and he didn't even touch her...well other than her hair.

She smirked and kissed him just as she felt him tense and still moaning low in his throat. She didn't mind when he spilled all over her hand, she just wished she could have heard her name slip from his lips.

Owen slouched and relaxed in the back seat. He sighed and breathed heavily. Alli looked around to try and find something to wipe her hand with. Owen said something that there were napkins in the glove compartment, and Alli climbed over the seat, and reached over, opening the small door. She pulled the napkins out and wiped her hand, and then pulled the window down, and tossed the napkins outside.

Crawling back into the back seat she fixed her shirt and sat beside him resting her head against the back seat and his shoulder. A small smile on her lips as she took in his relaxed form. He looked like he had just been fucked, even though they hadn't actually slept together.  
Staying silent she rested her hand on her leg, wondering what he was thinking.

Owen looked over at her, and asked, "What would you like to do now? Since our conversation got interrupted." Owen laughed lightly, as well as Alli, but she only shrugged and continued to stare blankly at her thigh

"Honestly I'm still catching my breath." She said with a chuckle. Her mind was racing yet still all at the same time. This night had gone from good to horrible to mind blowing in hours it was a lot for a girl to take in. "What else do you want to know?"

"Anything is fine. What's your favourite food?" Owen asked as she shifted so Alli was more comfortable, as well as him.

"Pizza, I'm a big fan of pizza." She said as they shifted and she was now resting more on him that the back seat. "What about you?" She kept her hands to herself resting them on her belly, she was trying to remember if it had been like this with Johnny...but she hadn't really stayed with him she had gone home and cried...

"I'm a huge fan of pizza too, but I also like Chinese. I think it's great." Owen said as he ended up wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Alli chuckled and smiled. "How bad do you think school will be for you Monday?" She was lucky that she went to a different school now and wouldn't have to see Drew or Bianca. But that also meant she wouldn't hear whatever they had told people about her. And Owen would.

"I will probably get pestered by Drew, asking what went on by you. Bianca will probably be nosy like she always is." Owen shrugged nonchalantly.

Alli nodded her head and closed her eyes. "You're lucky you don't get labelled." She frowned when her phone went off but made no move to leave his arms and grab it, she knew that ringtone and didn't really care to read or hear from that particular person. It was only after the third time it went off that she moved, but returned quickly to her spot.

Holding her phone so Owen could see the screen if he wanted to look she opened the first message and gasped slightly at some of the things Drew was calling and saying to her. She wasn't sure she wanted to check the next two...But she did.

FROM: Drew  
I can't fucking believe you Alliah, you thinking going off with Owen will fix everything? It won't, don't be a stupid whore. He fucks girls and leaves them, if you weren't a goddamned tease I would never have cheated with Bianca. Fuck him I don't care, he'll show you what you're actually worth.

FROM: Drew  
I hope you know this really does make you a stupid slut. Johnny was smart fuck you than bail, did you tell Owen about the genital wart scare? Stupid fucking bitch.

FROM: Drew  
Don't worry everyone will know how easy you are, Owen talks all guys do. At least you'll still be able to get a fuck.

Owen pinned his eyebrows together and grabbed Alli's phone. She began to protest, and started to panic when Owen dialled the number.

"Owen, what are you going?" She shrieked.

Owen held his hand up, shushing her. Drew had answered the phone with a cocky tone and Owen said, "Look you pathetic shit, talking abusively to Alli isn't going to help you win her back. If you think I'm going to break her heart like you're doing right now, then you're sadly mistaken. Don't call her again, it's pointless, you're only going to get laughed at."

Owen hung up, and glanced over at Alli, who was wide eyed and blinking a few times.

Alli couldn't believe he just did that, for one this was nothing right? And well two he had to see Drew at school. She took the phone back from him and dropped it on to the passenger seat. "You...you didn't have to do that." She said softly, though she kept seeing the words in the text when she closed her eyes.

He'd always been good at making her feel like crap when he really wanted too. Her phone went off and again and she stopped Owen from grabbing it. "He's just sending equally rude texts."

Owen frowned and he shrugged it off. He said, "I'll be seeing him at school, he'll regret being an ass to you." Owen touched her cheek, and Alli smiled faintly at him.

"Don't get into trouble over me; really I'm hardly worth it." The second the words left her mouth and she realized it she looked away not wanting to see the look on his face. Hearing her phone again she reached for it and turned it off. Even if she deleted his number he could still text her.

"Alli, don't let him make you think that. He's just an ass." Owen said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

Alli smiled a bit. "It's true, I mess up most things, And you getting in trouble over me is stupid. Have you met his mother?" She asked with a sigh, she wanted to look away bit he still had her chin so she couldn't. "By Monday the entire school will believe I'm a two-timing slut...and I don't even go there."

"I've met his mother yes, and she's just a dumb bitch that thinks her boys are the greatest things that have walked the earth. Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't say anything." Owen stated. Alli felt a little relieved, and she nodded, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Alli sighed again and sat there silently. And then she chuckled. "You know he won't have to say anything, your neck says it all." She had left a pretty nice hickey there. She wondered if she should feel bad...but she didn't in fact her kinda of liked seeing it there.

"Yeah, he'll be really jealous." Owen said, touching the place where the bright red hickey lies.

Alli frowned but nodded her head. "I didn't do this." She waved her hands between them. "To make him jealous..." She hadn't really thought much about him since they left the house party. "Just so you know."

"I didn't-sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He laughed nervously. Alli nodded and let out a small sigh.

Alli chuckled softly and moved so she was half lying and half sitting on him again, she found this very comfortable...and he appeared fine with her actions since he didn't push her away. "I didn't really think you did. I just wanted you to know that, that wasn't my reason for all this."

"Okay, good." Owen smiled a little, and draped his arm around her shoulder, which was lying across her chest.

Alli smiled and just laid there silently with him for a while relaxed. After about a half hour of silence she turned head and looked up at him. "Thanks." She wasn't sure why she was thanking him, and he arched a brow in question.

"I learned some things about myself tonight." She said answering with a bigger smile on her face.

"Well, that's good." Owen smiled. Alli laid her head on his chest, and sighed heavily, both in satisfaction and relief. She felt at ease.

Alli chuckled as she felt him sigh and his body relax, at this rate they would fall asleep in his car. She smiled and picked up the hand that wasn't lying across her chest and looked at it. Com-pairing the size difference with her own. Just really relaxed.

"Yes, my hand is bigger than yours." Owen said. Alli rolled her eyes. She brushed her fingertips over his, and soon let his hand go. Owen brushed her hair from her face and Alli slowly closed her eyes.

"Course your hand is bigger, the only thing big on me is my boobs." she said covering her mouth as she yawned. She turned so she was on her side her arm going around his waist, eyes still closed.

Owen laughed at her statement, and yawned himself. His eyes closed as well.

"Are we going to sleep in your car?" She really didn't feel like moving so she was perfectly okay with this idea. But she didn't feel like falling asleep just to have to wake up and go home. Though he house was empty...

"Would you want me to take you home? This car can get pretty uncomfortable." Owen stated honestly. He didn't want to wake up with a cramp, and Alli was sure to wake up with one as well if she stayed in it.

Alli pouted, she was comfortable and for some reason she knew if he took her home that was the end of tonight, the end of whatever this was. Looking at the clock in the dash she sighed it was almost three. "I guess that would be a good idea."

"Okay." Owen watched as Alli climbed into the passenger's side and he climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the car on, and pulled out of the place they were sitting in. He asked, "Where should I go to get to your house?"

Alli rambled off the directions before straightening her clothes and putting her coat on, she was kinda sad but well all good things come to an end. Leaning down she slipped her foot into one pink heel and than the other. "Green door, three houses down."

"Okay." Owen said. He soon found her house and turned into the driveway. Alli sighed heavily and thanked him for the night. He smiled faintly and watched her climb out of the car, and head into the house; he didn't leave until she was inside. Alli waved at him before she entered the house, and she shut the door behind her, leaning against it and smiling lightly.

She waited a moment to see if she could hear him pull away when, she didn't hear it she opened the door and flicked the light on, he was still parked in her drive way. Frowning she closed the door behind her and walked down the path. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, go in its cold out." Frowning she turned around and headed back up to her house.

Owen waited, and then started to pull away from the driveway, and head back to his place.

**A/N**

**So here is our really long one-shot lol. There will be another one-shot? Following this one, sure keep you all entertained. So be sure to check it out and review, we like reviews a lot. **

**Ciao**

**P. Kity & **


End file.
